The Crashing of Thunder, Lightning and Lips
by x012587Genin
Summary: Mello has a fear, and Matts always come to comfort him. Kisses are shared, and things are remembered from the past. MATTXMELLO YAOI rated for langueage and content.


The rapid clicking of buttons was the only sound heard between the claps of thunder and the shocks of lightning. Matt was sitting alone in the apartment, passing the time, playing Final Fantasy Crisis Core on his PSP. He was waiting for Mello to return from one of his fampus chocolate craving runs.

_He's like a pregnant woman with those random cravings of his… _Matt thought to himself, laughing lightly.

After about another fifteen minutes, Matt got bored of Zack Fair and switched off the PSP. He leaned down, flipped on the tv and switched on the PS2. Matt sighed contently as Kingdom Hearts II loaded. The lights began to flicker more and more dangerously as the storm came closer to town. Matt saved his game every chance he got if the power happened to go out. Within the hour, Matt had beaten the last of the nobodies and even managed to obtain Final Form.

He snapped out of video game land for a moment as Mello slammed the door shut, soaking wet, hair matted to his face after taking his helmet off. Mello's hands and arms were full of groceries, something the two of them needed badly.

"Hey Mells!" Matt yelled into the kitchen as he was killing off a few Morning Stars.

"Could you help me?" Mello asked, a twinge of annoyance ringing in his voice.

"I could… but…"

"Oh go to hell Mail!" Mello shouted back.

"Meet you there Mihael." Matt replied as he skipped the cut scene before batteling Sephiroth. As Mello was unpacking the food, and Matt was killing the scariest, evilest villain possible… the power went out.

"Fucking A!" Matt yelled quite loudly as the light on the PS2 went from green to red. "He only had TWO health bars left too!!" Matt yelled again, hands covering his face in grief. He was growling and grumbling to himself as he heard Mello walking across the living room. The cabinet doors opened and Mello shouted, his head halfway in the cabinet still;

"Matt!! Gimme your lighter! I can't see worth shit in here!"

Matt dug in his pants for his lighter and threw it in the direction of Mello's voice.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Mello growled.

"Did I bruise your fat ego Mells?" Matt laughed.

"No, you bruised my ass retard."

In a matter of moments, Matt's un-gloved hands were on Mello's hips, his lower abdomen placed firmly and roughly against Mello's tight leather. The blonde gulped.

"Help me find candles Matt." Mello said blushing furiously in the darkness… There was another loud clap of thunder, and Mello jumoed out of his skin, hitting his head again on the cabinets.

"Holy Mother Fucker!" He yelled, backing up more into Matt, rubbing his head.

…

Over the last fifteen years, Matt knew the only thing Mello was scared of was lightning storms. Even as children, Matt would have to hold Mello close, stroking the blonde hair gently as Mello would whimper lightly, hands pressed firmly over his ears, trying to block the sounds.

…

Matt leaned down , found the candles and took them in one arm back into the living room, his other hand clasped firmly around Mello's. They walked together into the living room, one by one, Matt placed the candles on the table, and Mello lit them with his boyfrineds lighter. Matt plopped down on the couch, letting Mello sit next to him. Matt was slowly creeping his arm around Mello, waiting to scare his lover. He was waiting and waiting for the perfect moment, and then finally! CRACK, huge clap of thunder rolled across the town, and Matt grabbed Mello's shoulder roughly as the thunder dissiapated. Matt began to laugh again as Mello started beating him playfully with his fists.

"Fucking asshole!!! I Hate you! Evil bitch!" Mello growled as he stopped beating on the redhead.

Matt sighed contently after his little laughing fit, and asked;

"What can I do to make it up to you Mells? How about a kiss?" B

Before Mello could respond, Matt placed a wet one right on Mello's nose. Mello moaned lightly as Matt kissed his chin, cheeks, eyes, neck, forehead and his sensitive scar. "Game Over" Matt hissed as he went in for the kill, or just Mello's lips. After a few moments, Mello broke away, and leaned against Matt's warm chest. He distracted himself by counting the steady heartbeats of Matt's organ. He cringed at every clap of thunder and Matt just wrapped his arms around Mello's slight frame tighter.

"Hey Mells?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Mello replied, stealing kisses between words.

…

10 years ago, Matt was 8, and Mello was 9

…

Matt was flopped over on the bed, reading the new Spiderman comic Roger bought him for his birthday. Matt's heart began to race and flutter slightly as Spiderman leaned in to kiss the rescued Damsel in Distress, Mary Jane. Matt closed the comic and looked over to his best friend, Mello who was sitting at the desk reading.

"Hey Mel, have you ever kissed anyone?" Matt asked softly. Mello spun around in the chair looking very surprised.

"What…? No, why?"

"Oh, neither have I." Matt replied softly.

"Where did that even come from Matt?" Mello asked, placing his bookmark in the page.

"It was in Spiderman "Matt said, holding up the comic. "It just looked fun… and I wanted to know if you wanted to try it…" the redhead said, more than slightly embarrassed

"No silly, you only kiss the people you like!" Mello laughed, looking slightly hurt.

"I do like you Mel, if I didn't, we wouldn't be friends!"

"No Matt, not like that, and plus, boys are only supposed to kiss girls."

"You look enough like a girl to me…" Matt said under his breath.

Mello cringed, and wailed The Davinci Code at Matt. The spine of the book hit its target, knocking Matt back onto the bed, he watched tiny Pokeballs flying around his head as it started to throb. Before he knew what was happening, Matt felt Mello leaning over him, and leaning down. Soon warm lips were placed against his own. Matt didn't struggle, and just went with the flow, enjoying every moment of what was happening.

…

"You know, I still have that comic book" Matt said, after stealing a few kisses from Mello.

"Oh yeah, well the most delicious chocolate that I've ever had was the one you stole from the kitchen at Whammy's house." Mello said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Matt's shoulder and neck. Mello cringed again as another bold of lightning struck somewhere. Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to Mello. He unwrapped it like Charlie looking for the golden ticket. Once it was open, he let Matt have a corner and started to munch on the rest. They sat in silence for a while; the only sounds were Mello chewing on chocolate.

After an hour of cuddling, kissing and chewing, all of a sudden the lights came back on. There was a whizzing as computers turned on, and the news was on as the TV hissed back to life…

Eventually Matt went back to his game, and Mello sat at a laptop, looking for news on Kira. Kind, loving moments were soon forgotten and dismissed. Mello cleared his throat lightly.

"I Love You Mail…" He said, as he looked over fondly to his boyfriend.

Matt paused his Kingdom Hearts game and replied;

"I Love You too Mihael… I Love You too…"

…

FIN  
...


End file.
